She Will Be Loved
by Angel-Hunteress
Summary: When the team meets with two mysterious girls, one a three year old and her twenty four year old sister, the team learns their shocking secret about how they crossed time and space just to get there. ShepWeir [Hiatus]
1. Who's Your Daddy?

**She Will Be Loved –** by the Angel-Huntress

A/N: Okay. It's been about all summer long since I've written for I just want to apologize (though most of you are probably cheering) for not uploading my SG-1 story, 'So Much For My Happy Ending' among other things. But this summer was bad for getting on the Internet. Sorry folks! Anyway, I'm back! This is a new story I've been toying around with, and I thought that Atlantis would be the best show to match it up with.

_Genre:_ Romance/ Sci-Fi/ Drama/ Angst/ Action & Adventure

_Rating:_ PG-13 or T

_Chapter 1 Warnings:_ Violence, Minor Swearing (Minor Meaning not the big 2) and of course McKay

_Ship:_ ShepWeir, TeylaRonan hint, FordOC

_Season:_ Okay, this is kinda confusing. This is kinda futuristic, but around now (which would be about Season 4? It confuses the hell outta me how they do the summer and winter thing. Ford was cured and now he helps whenever he can to make up for the whole kidnapping thing, but Ronan is still a part of Sheppard's team, though. The Skinner dude (who I knew **spoiler** **warning** was a Goa'uld from the beginning–but did anyone listen? Nooooooo. Is now himself again, but kinda outta the picture.

_Chapter 1 Summary:_ When Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and his team stumble upon two mysterious people that create millions of questions inside the team. Before they can ask the two people, they both become "unavailable'

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Who's your Daddy?

**1600 AT (Atlantis Time) - Q101-963 **

Currently, Colonel Sheppard's team was divided into two. They were searching the perimeters of the gloomy and dark forest of Q101-963. Colonel John Sheppard and his teammates, Teyla and Ronan were patrolling the east side of the forest, while his 2IC Lieutenant Aiden Ford and Dr. Rodney McKay were searching the west side.

At the debriefing, the team was told to go back to the deserted planet because when they sent a MALP through there a second time, it showed a bright light coming from the forest. They thought it was either a Wraith dart that was sending out the beam to pick up people, or it was a explosive set of by someone. Whatever the case really was, either way there was intelligent life on the planet.

John was the first one to hear it. He signaled Teyla and Ronan to get down, as the John followed. It was the sound of rustling of leaves, as if there were something or things running through the forest.. The team looked toward where the sound was coming from, aiming their P90s. The things started to come out of the bushes. They were tense, ready to fire, when…

A rabbit came out. John lowered his gun.

"Ronan, I can't believe you would shoot a bunny," said John playfully. But then a taller figure caught them off guard.

"Daddy!" A little girl of aboutthree orfour ran up to John and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, you must have me confused with someone else." John said.

The girl was covered with ash on her face and her jeans. She had long dark brown hair and brown eyes. And those eyes were determined.

"Nuh-uh! Big Daddy showed me your picture and told me not to forget you." she said.

"What is your name?" Teyla asked the girl.

The girl didn't respond. She turned to the bushes, where another rustling noise was heard. A twenty-something year old girl stepped out of the bushes. Her face was covered in ash, her clothes torn and bloody. The two raised their guns.

"Isabelle!" she yelled, looking to her right. She looked at the girl. "Isabelle. Where have you…" she looked up at Ronan, and Teyla, then at John.

"Dad?" the older girl said, and then collapsed.

"No!" shouted the little girl, "Isabelle" running to the older girl. But before she reached the older girl, she collapsed.

"Let's get her back to he Infirmary," John said. He turned on his radio. "McKay, Ford, this is Sheppard."

"Go ahead, sir," came Ford's reply.

"Head back to the Stargate, we've got a…slight problem." He clicked off the radio.

**

* * *

1645 AT – INFIRMARY **

Back at the infirmary, Isabelle and the older girl were now hooked up to a bed, as Dr. Carson Beckett was running tests on them.

After a very quick ten-minute debrief (also John didn't mention his new nickname the girls called him), John and his team, along with the head of Atlantis, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, went to see how they were doing.

_**Fifteen Minutes Ago – SGA Base**_

_The Stargate started to come to life._

"_Receiving Colonel Sheppard's IDC." Said the tech, and the shield went down._

_John entered first, carrying the girl, Isabelle, in his arms, and then Teyla, Ronan, and Ford entered, Ford carrying the older girl._

"_Who are these people, Colonel Sheppard?" asked Elizabeth._

_  
"I'd like to know that myself," John replied._

"_Can we get a medical team, here?" she called out, and almost immediately, a medical team came and took the girls out on a stretcher. "Colonel, can I see you in my office for a second?"_

_**Now – SGA Base**_

As the group entered the infirmary, Dr. Carson Beckett approached them.

"They're still unconscious, but they're stable. It seems they suffered some kinda Post-Traumatic Syndrome, but we're not sure why. We've got them set up on high amounts of pain killers, and they won't be able to wake up for a—"

He was cut off by a groan, coming from the older girl. The group walked over to her. The girl looked at the two who were at the edge of the bed: John and Elizabeth. Her eyes fluttered, and she looked a little out of it.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah…what happened?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you could tell us?" Elizabeth replied.

"Me and Iz were just climbing the trees and…oh, my god! Is she okay?" She tried sitting up and in pain she fell back down. Then she looked like she was on the verge of crying. "Oh, god. We were just playing and then Isabelle tried climbing higher, and then she slipped. I tried grabbing her hand, but I went to far forward, and…" she buried her face in her hands. "Oh, god, Mom, I'm sorry."

John and Elizabeth exchanged glances. But then the girl started to convulse violently.

"No, Mom, you can't die! It's not fair! We'll go back, and… Don't go, don't goooooo!" she wailed, as the medical tried to sedate her. A nurse stuck a needle in her arm, and she calmed down and fell asleep.

**

* * *

1030 – INFIRMARY **

It wasn't until about a day later that the older girl woke up. The younger girl, Isabelle was already awake, but since they got no direct answers from her, they had their child psychologist try to get some clues as to what happened to them.

The girl opened her eyes wide this time, now knowing where she was.

"You okay?" John asked.

"Fine…I guess," said the older girl. Her eyes scanned the Infirmary. "The Infirmary. At least, that's what we called it back home. Was a little nicer than this…but I'm not complaining. I remember telling the Doc that he needed to repaint it, that it was torturing the poor people that had to sit up in the Infirmary for days and have to see the same old ugly walls."

She sighed. "At least, that was when Home wasn't a pile of rubble. But its nice here. Really. So, I guess you want to know why we were on that planet, then?"

"Actually, I think it'd be best just to start with the basics," John said. "I'm John Sheppard. This is my team, Teyla, Ronan, Lieutenant Aiden Ford, and Dr. Rodney McKay, and my boss, Elizabeth Weir."

The girl gave a sarcastic laugh. "No, really. Who are you people?"

The group remained silent. Realization dawned on the girl's face.

"Where did she send us…? This can't be true…" the girl started sputtering.

"What can't be true?" Teyla asked.

"You guys all…my god. My name, right…well, you're going to laugh at this. My name is Lieutenant Trinity Jordan Sheppard."

* * *

A/N: okay, I know you all were expecting that, and this chapter'snot really as long as I hoped it'd be, but it's pretty good, right? Oh, and just so you know, I know I kinda kicked out McKay, Ford, Teyla and Ronan, but I can't fix that this chapter, really. It'll be the normal thing. Just please review, people! Flames are excepted, too. 

P.S. Just to let my reviewers know that I've changed the spelling of Teyla and McKay's name to the correct ways. Thanks. :)


	2. It's Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies

**She Will Be Loved** – By the Angel Huntress

A/N: Sorry this chappie took so long. I lost my Flash Drive and waited two weeks to get it, and it had this chapter on it and that was almost finished! So I'm making a new chapter 2 to get to my fans a.s.a.p! As for all my replies, I'll post that in the third chapter. Sorry for any inconveniences, guys!

_Genre:_ Romance/ Sci-Fi/ Drama/ Angst/ Action& Adventure

_Rating:_ T

_Chapter 2: _Same as chapter 1 nothing really bad except for a lot of violence and some crude stuff maybe

_Ship:_ ShepWeir, FordOC, and TeylaRonon hint

_Season: _Read the first chapter, I don't feel like posting it all

_Summary: _What is John's reaction to his "daughter's" arrival? What is everyone else's?

_Disclaimer: _I only own Trinity, Isabelle, and Dr. Murphy.

* * *

Chapter 2: It's Not Always Rainbows & Butterflies

Most of the Infirmary was quiet, except for the nurses tending to their patients. But John and his team were stunned.

"Sheppard, as in…" started McKay, but Trinity cut him off.

"As in Colonel Sheppard's daughter, I think we've established that. Now, look, I'm sorry for all the ruckus this has made, but if you just get my sister we'll be on our way—" Trinity stopped when she was Isabelle's empty bed.

"Where is she? Where's Isabelle?" Trinity glowered at the team now with a fire in her eyes.

"She's safe. She's with someone who can help her." said Elizabeth in a calm way. Trinity knew what she meant by that, and got even more mad.

"Bring her here right now! I need to see her!" she screamed, and Weir nodded to a SF who left the room. They kept trying to ask Trinity questions, but she was silent until a young woman of about thirty, Dr. Murphy, entered with Isabelle. Isabelle ran up to Trinity and hugged her, jumping on the hospital bed.

"Hey, kiddo. You okay?" Trinity asked out loud. Isabelle nodded, and looked at Trinity. Trinity's eyes flickered up at John for a second, and so did Isabelle's. The Isabelle made a "my lips are sealed" gesture, and remained sitting on the bed.

"Look, all I'm asking is for you guys to leave us alone, and in about twenty minutes we'll be out of your hair. But first. Where's the backpack I brought with me?" she asked.

"Everything of yours is in that little dresser right there next to you," John said, pointing to the white little mini-dresser, with on drawer on top, and then a cabinet on bottom. He opened it, and gave her backpack.

"Thanks," she muttered, and shooed them out of the room.

* * *

**1100 (AT) – BRIEFING ROOM **

"So what do you think we're dealing with?" asked Elizabeth, resting her head on her hands, which were folded and propped up on the table.

"Maybe she's from the future?" said Aiden, remembering the older Weir that they found.

"Or some kind of…alternate reality?" asked Teyla, who was remembering the time they went to an "alternate reality" when they thought they were on Earth but really weren't.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the strange light the MALP picked up?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't know if it was anything like that," said Rodney. "If those girls were from the future, they would needed to have traveled by gate, and if so, there would need to have been a solar flare at that exact time. Now the readings I was getting the second time we went there showed no unusual energy spikes like when a solar flare would occur. Same thing with the alternate reality thing. There would need to be either a Quantum Mirror on the planet and there wasn't, or some sort of glitch like what happened back on Earth."

"I don't trust her," Ronon said.

"He's right, you know," Rodney said. "Say the bright light we saw on the MALP was…say, oh, a Wraith cruiser? Maybe dropping off a follower or two come to Atlantis and see if it was still worth taking over, and maybe get some information about Earth, or a ZedPM."

"Let's not jump to any conclusions yet," Elizabeth said. "This girl has been through some sort of trauma and I don't think it'll be a good idea to throw her in the Brig while recovering. Rodney, is there any way to see if there's anything on the planet that might have brought the girls here?"

"I can run some diagnostics on the Stargate on Q101-963 to find out if there were any power spikes around the time the girls came through, and if she is a Wraith spy, the cruiser couldn't have gone far unless there was a hiveship nearby. We can check to see if our sensors can detect it."

"Do it," Elizabeth said. "Bring Zelenka and a team of scientists with. Rodney, Teyla, go with them in case there's a problem." She got up and dismissed everyone.

* * *

1530 (AT) – INFIRMARY 

Trinity was sitting up in the bed, really into a notebook. Isabelle was asleep on a bed of chairs she had set up because her bed was so far away from Trinity's. Isabelle was curled up with the chairs lined up, about three of them, with Trinity's backpack as a pillow.

"Ya know, that must be a very interesting notebook," said a voice, John's. Trinity was startled, but didn't react on the outside. She hadn't even noticed his presence. She didn't look up, but raised up the notebook to cover her face.

"Yours?" John asked.

Trinity didn't answer, but behind the notebook, she shut her eyes.

_Stop asking me questions and get out of my life!_ She thought, her thinking voice screaming.

"Look, Lt.…Sheppard," John started, serious now. Unknown to the both of them, Elizabeth was coming to see Trinity. She stopped at the door when she heard John speaking, hidden from sight. "If you don't wanna talk to me, that's fine. But listen. There're people who don't exactly trust you right now. I'm not saying you're lying, but some people think you are. Now, I understand you wanna get home, but how are ya gonna do that if we assume the worst and throw you in the Brig?"

He didn't know this, but Trinity was listening to every word he was saying. She opened her eyes, blinked at his words. He seemed…different.

He turned to leave, when she sighed. "It's McKay's," she said. "The notebook. I had this…weird feeling right before we left that…I dunno how to explain it. Two by two they came. They found us, and then they came. At first we thought it was okay, until they kept coming at us, faster and faster, until we couldn't keep up with them. It was like those arcade games we used to play, the ones where you have to catch the ball from the sky and at first they come down slowly, until it gets harder and it's more like hail. We made the decision to evacuate the city and the mainland, but some of us stayed. You, Mom, Rodney, Aiden, Teyla, Ronon, they all stayed to protect the city, like they did years ago. You told me to go and take Isabelle, but I wanted to stay with you…until you came to the Alpha Site with us, or…I shouldn't have put Isabelle through that."

"You did it to protect your home. And besides, she's fine," John reassured her.

"It was fine, until we started running out of ammo, out of time. They infiltrated the city, and they were killing some of the ones who stayed. I watched as close friends and people I loved were killed brutally. We ran for it, ran for the gate. Mom was the one who sent me through, said I'd be fine and that she'd be with us on the other side of the gate, and to keep Isabelle safe. The gate was acting kinda funny, now that I look back, I noticed it, but didn't care. I felt like I was letting them die there. Before I went through, I looked back. They were coming, and you guys turned and fought, to protect us. To let us live. Before we went back to the gate at the City, I went into our rooms. I took whatever was necessary. Two days before, Rodney gave me most of his journals, and the backpack, too. He told me it would help, but I didn't know what he meant. When I went to our rooms, I remembered this, and I just took them all. I mean, I didn't know what I was thinking. But I did."

"I'm sorry," John said. Elizabeth felt sorry for the kid, because Trinity was really upset about it and even gave a little sob.

"It's not your fault," Trinity said, and then mumbled something under her breath which John didn't catch.

A brief pause fell over them. "So," John started out slowly, "how come you didn't tell us this earlier?"

"'With time travel, it's crucial to say as little as you can about the future or else it could have catastrophic consequences.' That's what I've heard, anyway. I was afraid I'd be putting the future in jeopardy."

"Then why did you just tell me?" John asked.

"Same reason," she said casually.

Another awkward pause.

"So…" John started. "Do I know your Mom yet? You're not part Ancient are you?"

Trinity laughed. "Mom always wondered what it was with you and Ancient women."

Still hidden from sight, Elizabeth mentally gasped. She remembered telling John that when they had just rescued him from the time-field the people were in to become Ancients. She was Trinity's mother?

John's reaction was even more priceless. He was at a loss of words. He pointed out the door with both index fingers, his face showing shock.

"She-are you say-wait a minute-" Elizabeth suppressed a laugh. This was one of the first times she saw John at a loss of words. Trinity just laughed.

"Yeah, you guessed it." she said, and another awkward pause fell over them as John and Elizabeth digested this piece of information.

"Rodney doesn't trust me," Trinity said, breaking the silence by slapping the notebook down hard on her lap.

"What? Who gave you that idea? Did the notebook say that?" John asked.

"No. I just know Rodney. He's a theoretical astrophysicist who studies wormholes and time travel, but when it comes to the real thing he can be a skeptic. And right now, I bet you twenty bucks he's out on Q101-963 running tests on everything to see if I'm the real thing."

"You seem to know him pretty well," John commented.

"Yeah, well, I spent a lot of time with everyone. Raising an all-American girl in a galaxy far, far away is kinda hard to do, but I had a lot of fun anyways. I didn't need a school or anything, really. Ronon and Teyla taught me how to fight, Mom taught me how to be diplomatic, you taught me how to be a good strategist, gave me military training, and my degree basically, and of course, having a team of brilliant scientists around you can help. And of course, having a dad that was pretty smart himself helped."

"I'm no scientist," John said defensively.

Trinity rolled her eyes. "Puh-lease. Mr. I-Took-The-MENSA-Test? Yeah, you kinda used to tell me that. A lot." She smiled, as did John and Elizabeth.

"Look, Trinity," John said, serious now. "We're gonna get you back. We'll find a way."

"John, don't you see?" Trinity said, not wanting to call him "Dad" because he wasn't her dad…in a way. "By telling you what happened, you guys get warning. The future me and Iz came from isn't the future we'd return to. It'd be…different." Then, half to herself, she started talking fast. "But, if that were true, me and Iz would be no more. I mean, we'd be like casualties of war. Oh, god, time travel always confused me." She sighed.

She buried her face into her hands for a few seconds, trying to make a decision. Finally deciding, Trinity got up off the bed and put on her shoes (she was still in her clothes from the day before—she wouldn't let any of the doctors or nurses near her to change her clothes when she came in because she wanted to cling onto the only thing of hers that survived from her Atlantis)

"When did Dr. Beckett say you could leave?" he asked, sort of shocked at Trinity just getting us when she had refused to leave.

"Last night, actually, he told me I was fine and free to go, but I stayed here because it's quiet." Trinity smiled at him.

They started to walk out together.

On the other side, Elizabeth saw them coming, and purposely walked in fast, like she didn't hear what was going on.

"Dr. Weir, what are you doing here?" asked John in a sort of mock-surprise.

"Colonel Sheppard, I was just about to tell our guest that we set up a room for her." Elizabeth replied. Both of their tones were in that oh-so-awkward-situation-and-I-want-to-hide-it-from-you-that-we're-supposedly-having-kids-in-the-future tone.

Trinity picked this up and said, "Your guest is right here, ya know, guys!"

In the background, they heard Isabelle getting up with a yawn. Trinity went over to her and picked her up, and Elizabeth raised her eyebrow and gave that "_look_" (as John called it) at him. John just replied with his priceless 'what?' face of complete yet false innocence.

Trinity looked between the two, and realization dawned on her face. "Look, um, John," she still felt awkward to call him anything, so she just resorted to first name. "Why don't you take Isabelle to the Commissary? That way you can kinda get acquainted with her while Dr. Weir can show me to my new quarters?" She jerked her head slightly to the side as if to say "go now while you still can."

John took Isabelle and carried her. "Let's go," he said. "Do you like football?" He asked as they walked out the door to the Mess Hall.

Trinity waited until they were out of sight and headed out the door with Elizabeth, turning the opposite direction.

They walked in silence, turning a corner or two now and then, until they reached Trinity's room.

The room was bare except for the essentials—two beds, a window, and two chairs—but it also had a carpet, curtains and a bookshelf.

"There are some clothes in the dressers. Mostly uniforms, and extras the personnel brought, but some are from the Athosians." Elizabeth said.

"This is great," Trinity said. "Is it just temporary?"

"We're not quite sure yet. But for now, it is yours. Do what you like with it." Elizabeth said.

"Really?" Trinity said, walking in the room and admiring it. "And how bout a German Shepherd? No pun intended."

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm not sure about that."

There was a short pause.

"So, how much did you hear?" she asked Elizabeth.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked, not quite good at hiding that she did eavesdrop.

Trinity raised her eyebrow and gave Elizabeth that trademark "Elizabeth Weir look."

But, again, changing the subject, Trinity all of a sudden became peppy.

"So, whadaya say we go around the City? Ya know, talk about what you guys's plans are about me, go to the Mess Hall and grab a bite, maybe join John and Iz or something. Okay?"

"Okay, we'll go." Elizabeth said. They walked in silence to the Commissary.

Upon entering the crowded cafeteria, Elizabeth's radio cackled with static.

"Dr. Weir, you are needed in the Control Room," came a voice.

"Be right there," Elizabeth responded. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. God, I haven't eaten in days. Wonder what I'll have first. Maybe the turkey or a roast beef. My god, haven't had that in a while. Maybe I'll just skip lunch and go straight to the Jello. Yeah, sure, you go. I've got a whole cafeteria to devour!"

Elizabeth resisted the urge to laugh. If she wasn't really Sheppard's daughter…well she was just too much like him not to be. Elizabeth left for the Control Room as she saw Trinity going over to the counter filling up a tray with every kind of food.

Trinity was at the counter, getting anything and everything. She missed this food so much. "Okay, this looks good. And this, too. I'll just get them both. Oh, no! I've run out of room, can I just get another tray? Thanks."

"You're worse than McKay," said a voice next to her, startling her.

Trinity laughed. "Hey, he's the one that gained about a hundred and fifty pounds overnight in about ten years. Literally."

"Really?" said Aiden, smiling at her. "How'd he manage that?" They started walking down to find a spot and say down to eat.

"We were on this planet, and these guys threw a feast for us and he ate this really weird-looking lobster thing-wouldn't get me to eat that in a million years, and the next day, he looked like Jared _before_ he went on the Subway diet! We practically had to roll him out of his room!"

"So, what are you guys talking about?" came another voice, which belonged to John who sat next to him. Teyla and Ronon, back from their mission, were there as well.

"The day McKay turned into a blimp," Trinity said casually.

"You know for some odd reason, that sounds like a good title for a story," John remarked.

"How'd he do that?" asked Ronon. He obviously changed his mind about her, or just couldn't resist a good story about McKay.

"Okay," Trinity said, taking a bite out of her roast beef sandwich. "We were on this planet, and well, McKay saw that they had a ZPM there. They were a primitive bunch, so what better way to trade with them than: fire. He had a lighter in his hand, and when he flicked it on, they thought he was a god wielding a torch to show them the way or something like that, so they threw us this huge feast. So, McKay got all this special food, and then came this lobster thing that was huge. He ate it, and then the next day, he looked like a Hippo!"

They started laughing, until McKay came and sat down with a huge lobster on his plate. Everyone just stared at him, hiding their laughter in, until he said, "They have this great special on lobster, you guys should try it."

Everyone exploded into laughter, and that blank look McKay was giving was priceless.

Trinity smiled. She was obviously gonna like it here.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I dunno if you guys liked that or not, but please review! Also, if there's any questions about it (cause I know it was kinda confusing cause I typed it and it took up three pages—the final now is six—and so I added in more stuff, but since I didn't have enough time to write in everything, some sentences might not've been completed, or needed paragraphs might not've been written in. Hey, and for any of you creative people, I was wondering if you guys could write this story: Fox's House meets SGA! When Carson can't figure out something that's plaguing the team, who else but House & Co. is sent to Atlantis! Can Dr. Beckett (and the rest of Atlantis for that matter) put up with this rude (yet funny)man before it's too late? 


	3. The Lies of Holiday

**She Will Be Loved – **By the Angel Huntress

A/N: Hi, guys! Hope you liked the last chapter! Anyways, I think I'm gonna stick to having everything on hard drive (I gave up on the Flash Drive) so it'll be quicker in some ways. That chapter took almost two weeks, so this one should too, and the next one as well. Enjoy! (Oh, and the reviews are gonna be posted at the bottom, cause I had to do Chapters 1 and 2)

_Genre: _Romance/ Sci-Fi/ Drama/ Angst/ Action & Adventure

_Rating:_ T

_Chapter 3 Warnings: _In this chapter there is some violence, crude humor (maybe) and swearing.

_Ship: _ShepWeir, FordOC, and TeylaRonon hint

_Season:_ Read the first chapter, I don't feel like posting it all

_Summary:_ As Trinity sifts though the journals, still with some hope of going home and saving them, she notices something weird. Meanwhile, love is in the air…

_Disclaimer:_ I only own Trinity, Isabelle, MarkAndrew, Kara, and Zoe.

Also: I wanted to tell you guys something: for this chapter it is important that you guys pay attention to the time and year and that crap because it'll be very confusing if you don't. Also, I have references to my favorite T.V. show (and it's not Atlantis, although Atlantis comes in second place.)

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Lies of Holiday**

**June 2, 2029 **(_from the journal of Rodney McKay)_

"Today, Isabelle Sheppard was born. Right now, the entire city of Atlantis is celebrating by throwing a party. But I'm here because these entries are crucial to the events that are going to happen approximately three years from now. I want to celebrate with the rest (and I plan to do that in a few minutes because otherwise Zoe will kill me) but I'm going to write even just for a few minutes to get back into the habit of keeping a journal."

**July 30, 2029**

"Okay, scratch that last entry. Let's see…uh, nothing really has happened, except Sheppard (Trinity) had a little accident regarding a more highly advanced Wraith bug (must run in the family) and it turns out that the retrovirus has some kind of affect on it, and killed the Wraith bug without actually harming Trinity. As we suspected, Isabelle has the Ancient Gene, just like Trinity, and I will continue to keep and eye on both to conduct my experiments."

**April 16, 2030**

"It's growing closer to the day when…ya know, when Trinity and Isabelle leave. I think it's getting harder and harder on us, because we all know what's going to happen. It was especially hard for us because today was Trinity's birthday, and the last party we were going to share with them."

* * *

**APRIL 16, 2030**

"_Happy Birthday, dear Trinity. Happy Birthday to yoouu!" the singing was really lousy, but Trinity laughed. She was used to this. With the help of her two-year-old sister, Isabelle, they blew out the 23 candles on the huge cake._

_After everyone had clapped, Trinity got up. She went to the cart where everyone's empty glasses were. "Anybody want refills?" _

_Everyone mumbled something at the same time, and Trinity and another girl wheeled the cart out of the balcony where everyone was and into the kitchen. _

"_Andrew's looking at you again," said the girl who had long caramel brown hair. She had a faint Scottish accent._

"_No way. You serious?" Trinity asked her best friend, 21-year-old Kara Beckett. Andrew McKay, one of Rodney's sons, was a very attractive guy of 21. Trinity knew him very well, they were best friends for most of their years in their adolescence, but recently he was avoiding Trinity for some reason._

"_Yeah, way. And it's not gonna do either of yeh a lot of good if yeh guys don't get together soon. I've got a lot of money ridin' on this." Kara said matter-of-factly as she poured out the drinks (mostly water, milk or Champaign) into dozens of little glasses, filling them to the brim._

_Outside, on the balcony, Andrew and Mark McKay, Andrew's twin brother, got up. They were identical twins, though over the years they changed their hairstyles, although they both had very blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. "We're gonna go help them out," said Andrew, and they walked into the kitchen, taking the cake with him. The room fell silent._

"_23." That was all Elizabeth said. Her hair was graying, only at the roots by her ears. She looked…older, wiser._

"_Yeah," Rodney said. He too looked a lot older._

"_We're not just going to let her go, right?" Aiden said, now about forty something._

_Nobody said anything. They didn't have an answer. Trinity was a really sweet girl that they all grew to love for a long time (even before she was born) and they didn't want the future to come—but they had no choice. As McKay had stated earlier, "Trinity arriving the first time—whenever that was—had caused sort of a chain reaction, to where their past selves' future had the same fate, no matter what Trinity had told them." In other words, it was a never-ending cycle now no matter what._

_Back in the kitchen, Mark and Andrew arrived as Trinity and Kara were finishing loading the drinks on the cart. Kara looked up at Andrew, and then at Trinity, shooting Trinity a look that Trinity didn't get._

"_That's a pretty big cake, ya got there, Andrew. I think you're going to need some help with that. How bout Mark and I go pass out the drinks and Trinity, you can help Andrew okay?"_

_Kara and Mark started towards the cart, but Trinity caught Kara's arm. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" Trinity whispered. _

"_What do ya think I'm doing?" the girl whispered back in her Scottish accent. "You've got a five minute window of opportunity here. And you better go for it, girl, or I bloody will."_

_Trinity smiled and then playfully pushed Kara on her arm. Kara and left with the cart and Trinity went to help Andrew._

_As Trinity and Andrew started dishing out the cake, Trinity noticed Andrew staring at her out of the corner of her eye, and then saw he quickly looked at the cake every time she raised her head. Now and then, Trinity stopped what she was doing and stared at Andrew, looking down abruptly when he looked up. At one point, they caught each other staring at the other._

"_What?" asked Trinity._

"_What what?" asked Andrew._

"_I asked you first, Andy," Trinity replied, calling him by his pet name._

"_So?"_

"_Hey, Andy, how'd you get frosting on your cheek?" she asked, looking up at him. He looked at her, looking at him, but Trinity quickly looked down. A girl could quickly get lost in _those _eyes, Trinity thought. _

"_Where?" he felt his face, but couldn't find the frosting. Trinity ran her fingers over a piece of cake, on the frosting part, and then wiped it on Andrew's cheek. _

"_Right there," Trinity said, and then laughed._

"_Oh, I'm so getting you!" Andrew said, and then Trinity stopped laughing, and ran around the kitchen, laughing, until she slid into the fridge, Andrew running into her as she was turning around._

_Andrew and Trinity's eyes locked. They leaned toward each other, Andrew putting his hands on her face, kissing her softly. Trinity put her left hand on his jaw, sending sparks dancing up her palm._

_They broke apart, and seconds later, Kara and Mark came in with the empty tray. Trinity turned around towards the freezer, taking out the ice cream, and started to dish the ice cream out with the cake until they were done and went back out onto the balcony.

* * *

_

**NOW – 03:15 – TRINITY'S QUARTERS**

**Trinity stared straight at the ceiling as she laid on her bed, putting a hand on her stomach, a sub-conscious habit of hers. She couldn't sleep, even though she was comfy in her new quarters, and no matter what she did, she couldn't bring herself to reading any more journals. **

**Even though she enjoyed the days she had spent here (starting from when she got out the Infirmary), Trinity wanted to go back home,** but she couldn't bear to remember any more of the painful memories. Like her last birthday party with her family.

_Or, _most_ of my family,_ Trinity thought bitterly.

She got up, and started wandering the halls. She didn't actually realize she had a destination until she was in front of the office. She knocked on the door twice, and waited about ten seconds before the door opened.

"Trinity, hi. Can't sleep?" Elizabeth asked and she closed the door behind Trinity. Trinity sat in her usual spot, a regular office chair that was pulled up close to the desk.

"Yeah…" Trinity said, now becoming embarrassed. Trinity was now a stranger to them, not someone they all knew as if she were a part of the Sparky-1 team for years (John's team-Trinity didn't know why they called it that. She just figured John really liked dogs-he named it after all). Not only that, but she was certain Elizabeth was busy and didn't really want to spend time doing nothing as Trinity tried thinking of an excuse about why she came here. And then Trinity came up with the perfect excuse.

"Dr. Weir," Trinity started.

"Please, Trinity, if you're going to be living on this base you might as well call me Elizabeth." Elizabeth said.

"Okay, El…iza…beth," it felt weird to call her mother by her first name. Elizabeth gave Trinity the "Weir" look and smiled before Trinity continued. "The reason I came here was that…I wanna join John's team."

Elizabeth sighed. "Trinity, I'm not sure if that such a good idea, I mean, we barely know you, and you're not really in any condition to be fighting right now."

"I-I mean, I know, but…I know where some pretty valuable things that can improve the city are. For instance, I know where a ZPM is right now. The people are friendly, and I don't think there's anything really wrong with the planet, and…please?" Trinity gave her that "John Sheppard puppy dog look." Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

She sighed. "All right, Trinity. I'll have a debriefing scheduled at 9:00 tomorrow. But you have to promise me you'll get some sleep, okay?"

"Yes, _M-_I mean, uh, yes, Dr. Weir." Trinity was so giddy she almost called Dr. Weir _'Mom'_ even though it was in a sarcastic way. She pointed to the door with her index fingers.

"I'm just…gonna…go now. See ya!" Trinity said and practically skipped out the room.

She was out in the hallway, thinking of ideas about what was going to happen on that planet, when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry about that—hey, Aiden." she smiled at him, still happy. "What're you doing up so late?"

"Actually, I just got in from the mainland about half an hour ago," he replied, and Trinity remembered something about that. One of the Athosians got very sick to the point where he got violent, so Tayla and Beckett went to help him, and Aiden went in case anything were to happen. "So what are you doing up so late?" he asked her.

"I…couldn't sleep?" she said, shrugging. She looked up and him…and then quickly looked back down. When she looked up, her heart had started racing, and felt like it was now in her throat.

_No, that wasn't anything at all…I swore to myself this would never happen again._ She pushed away her thoughts.

All of a sudden, she started laughing for no reason. Aiden looked at her like she was crazy.

"Sorry. Just…happy." For the past few days, Trinity and the team had become sort of friends, to the point where they would poke fun at the other person, or if Trinity had a few more really funny stories. But one on one, they were still awkward towards each other.

"So…" Trinity started.

"So?" Aiden said.

Trinity pointed to nowhere with her index fingers. "So, um…goodnight!" And with that, she hurried back to her quarters.

Trinity, now back in her quarters, flopped down on the bed, and started to fall asleep.

* * *

**April 17, 2030 – 00:30**

_Trinity, now back in her quarters, flopped down on the bed, and started to fall asleep._

_That was, until she heard the knock on the door. She got up, forgetting about that she was wearing her pajamas still—a black tank top with khaki short shorts. She opened the door, and there was Andrew. Trinity's eyes widened. She saw him look at her—really _look_ at her, and saw him gulp._

"_Andy what are you doing here?" she asked, letting him in._

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_About what?" her voice was cracked, her throat dry. She sat at a small table, and gestured for him to sit down._

"_About what happened earlier." Andrew said, and Trinity's heart sank. _

"_Andrew…" Trinity started. She didn't know what to say. She loved him, yes, but was it just unrequited love?_

"_I need you to tell me that what happened earlier was a mistake. Tell me you have no feelings for me. Tell me that this feeling isn't mutual."_

_Her heart started to race, and she couldn't swallow. _

"_Andrew, I…I-I can't. It wasn't…it wasn't a mistake." It felt weird, actually admitting it. Kara knew how Trinity felt about Andrew, but she just knew. Trinity didn't actually tell her._

_A short pause fell over them._

"_Did I say the wrong thing?" Trinity asked._

"_God, no. I didn't…I've been waiting for that for…God, years now. But…in some ways, it was. It complicates things a little. I mean…we're not only on the same team, and the regs and that crap, but…we're supposed to become the leaders of this city. And think about our parents. We couldn't."_

_Trinity looked down. "I know."_

_She folded her hands, elbows resting on the table, and rested her head down against her thumbs. Then she looked up, putting her head on her intertwined fingers. "So. What now?" _

"_I think," he said slowly, as if he didn't want to say what he was about to say, "that we should start going our separate ways. No more flirting, no more innuendos while talking, no 'looks', nothing. Just…friends." That last word sounded like it was forced out._

_Trinity nodded, tears starting to well up her eyes. Her soulmate was telling her they couldn't be together. And on her birthday, too…_

_Andrew got up, and left, Trinity closing the door behind him. She leaned against the door, running a hand through her hair. She felt a surge of anger, and turned around and flicked off the door. _

_Then, as the anger ended, she felt sad, still shock. She walked back to her bed and lied down, not bothering to go under the covers. That night, Trinity cried herself to sleep.

* * *

_

NOW – 08:00 – BRIEFING ROOM

"This planet, which we designated D971-135," Trinity said, and started to wave a stack of papers in her hand. "I have the mission reports here, and from what y- the older Sparky-1 -told me, it's a really peaceful planet, although they are about the same level as Earth is now. There is a person, Dr. Wash, who is a high leading expert who had actually discovered the ZPMs there. Now, out of all planets, I chose this one because I remembered: This Dr. Wash is currently working on a project on how to reuse ZPMs, and actually progressing faster than we are."

"Trinity," said Elizabeth. "We're trusting you on this, as sort of a…test to see how you handle these situations. I'm even going to go so far as to expect a mission report from you on my desk by Thursday along with everyone else's. Okay?"

"Yeah. I think I can handle that." Trinity smiled at Elizabeth. As everyone cleared out, Trinity was silently mouthing a million thank yous Elizabeth as Trinity backed out the door.

At the control room, Trinity loaded herself with a sidearm, and a P-90 and waited for everyone else. Aiden and John walked in, also gearing up, and then Elizabeth told them to go through. Trinity felt her mind wander as she started toward the gate about how she was going through before she was ever born, but at the same time was 23, and then she stepped through the gate.

* * *

08:30 (AT) – D971-135

The team went through, only to be face-to-face with the barrel of guns. A group of people, military-looking people, were holding rifles at them.

They appeared to be in some kind of military base, either an ancient base or these people were as advanced as Earth was, maybe more.

A woman with long curly blond hair in about her mid-thirties came toward them, walking past the guards. She had the look of a determined leader, and the looks of a supermodel.

"And you are?" she asked, looking at them. Her eyes lingered on McKay for a few seconds more, but her face was still expressionless.

"We're a team of peaceful explorers from…another planet," said Trinity.

The woman looked like she didn't believe them. "And, uh, did you know that all gate travel has been discontinued?"

"No, ma'am, we didn't," Trinity said. "As I had stated earlier, we're just explorers from another planet."

"Riiight," said the woman.

"Trinity? Why am I getting a bad feeling about all of this?" John muttered to her.

"You're under arrest for the murder of President Mark Cohen, for smuggling technology needed for war and of course, for treason. Have fun in jail." The guards removed the teams guns and took them to the brig.

* * *

08:45 (AT) – D971-135

"I thought the report said they were friendly people!" Rodney shouted at Trinity.

"Hey, calm down, don't yell at her," John started.

"Well…I didn't actually read the report," Trinity confessed.

"What!" John yelled.

"It was just from what I-I heard that there was a ZPM here and that Dr. Wash was working on how to reboot them after they were depleted and stuff. I'm sorry how everything turned out."

"It's fine," John said, getting up and looking around in his cell. Him, Rodney and Trinity were all in one cell, and Aiden, Teyla and Ronon were two cells over.

Two guards came down, walking over to Trinity's cell. They unlocked the door, and one pointed at Rodney. "The President wants to see you now."

He went in the cell, a gun in his hand. John had a look on his face that Trinity recognized. She slightly shook her head, which he caught, and he didn't do anything as the guards pushed Rodney out at gunpoint.

They led him around the city, to an office that reminded him of Weir's. There was the "President", the same woman from before.

"Hello. I believe we have met before. I am the new President now, Dr. Zoe Wash. And you?"

"Dr. Rodney McKay, and I just wanna let you know that where I'm from, I'm an _extremely _important person, so if you kill me, your gonna start a big war," he said, exaggerating _just_ a little.

"Ah, then by all means, Dr. McKay," she gestured for him to sit down in the chair across the small round table from her. The table had a bottle of wine on it, and two glasses. "May I ask what you specialize in?"

"Theoretical astrophysics. You?" he was trying to give her a distraction, so that she might let something slip or just let them go from his great charm (or what _he _thought was a great charm).

"Dr., I was wondering if you can help me. You see that chair over there?" she pointed to an Ancient chair. "Well, my historians have been trying to figure it out. Now, I would think a theoretical astrophysicist such as yourself might be able to help me?"

Rodney walked over to it. "It was used by the Ancients, an old race, probably your ancestors. It's used for war."

"Could you…?" she gestured for Rodney to use the chair. He sat down, the chair lighting up. There were no droids left.

"Well, the chair works, but it's not really worth anything now," he said.

Zoe sat down, and motioned for Rodney to sit down. She touched a radio-headset that was attached to her ear, turning it on.

"Captain, go ahead," she said, and released the button, turning off the radio. She turned back to Rodney.

"So, Dr. McKay. Could you tell the leader of your planet that I apologize?" she asked him. Rodney let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"So, you're letting us go? Just like that?" Rodney said.

"Yes."

"Can I ask why?" he asked.

"I am a Historical Engineer. I specialize in making the Ancient technology work, studying its mechanics, and trying to put it to use, or try to replicate it if it's really great. I do know what the chair is, even though it is worthless. See, on this planet, there are only two people who possess the Ancient Gene. I am one of them, and unfortunately the other has died."

A few guards appeared in the doorway, followed by John, Trinity, Aiden, Teyla and Ronon.

"Sorry to interrupt your little date here, guys," Trinity said, knowing that all was well.

"Oh, ha-ha, very funny," McKay said.

Trinity walked over to the table, gulping down the wine in Rodney's glass that he hadn't even touched in one big swallow. She looked at Zoe.

"Dr. Wash, I presume?" Trinity said, empty wine glass in hand.

"Yes," Zoe looked at Trinity like she was an alien (though technically she was). "And you are?"

"Oh, I'm his daughter," she said, waving toward the team casually as if she didn't care. "Can I…?" she asked, pointing toward the wine bottle as if she wanted to pour out another glass.

Zoe nodded, and Trinity took the wine bottle with her, taking a drink out of it. The team narrowed their eyes at Trinity. It wasn't like her to act like an alcoholic—at least as far as they knew—and especially in front of another planet's leader who had accused them of murder.

Trinity circled around the Ancient chair, looking at it carefully, and then crouched down at it, putting down the wine bottle as she felt the chair.She got up, picking up the wine bottle.

"It's worthless!" she said to Zoe, taking another gulp.

"I-I know that," Zoe said, still watching Trinity.

"So where'd ya find this?" she asked, looking at Zoe.

"Below ground. There was a building there we believed to be an Ancient military facility, back before they ascended, when they were still fighting the Wraith."

"Oh, okay. So, now that we're free…we're not still prisoners, are we?" asked Trinity.

"Oh, no. Feel free to roam the city as you like. Only thing, is that we require you to leave your weapons behind for sake of the villagers." Zoe said. "When you are done, one of my teams can help you find your way back and collect your weapons."

"All right," Trinity said, putting the bottle down on the table. "I think I'm just gonna use the facilities right now. This wine is running right through me."

She started exiting the room, bumping drunkenly into John. "Oh, sorry, _Dad._" She shot him a look, dropping the act for a second. It was a jerk of the eyes toward the doors.

She left, the doors automatically closing behind her.

"O-_kay_," said Zoe. "If you want you can go to the village. My guards will show you how to get there. As for me, I need to get some paperwork done."

They all left, Trinity at the door. John waited for her, and motioned for his team to leave. Trinity tugged on Rodney's shoulder and they talked to her, each whispering quietly.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"The chair's been used. Recently," she said, looking at them. "And I don't mean by you, McKay."

"How can you tell?" asked Rodney.

"I used this," she said, pulling out what looked like a piece of gray gum.

"You put sticky tack on the chair?" John said incredulously.

"Ah, but it's not. It's _futuristic _sticky tack. No, it's CR16.- Chromis-something. Anyway, the military developed this as sort of a hybrid of Earth and Ancient technology. You'd be amazed at it's versatility. It can do almost anything. This one tracks when and how the chair's been used, sort of like checking your history on a computer. It doesn't say who used it, but it says when and how many droids they used. And, when they supposedly discovered the chair, there had been ten left. Go figure."

"So, what do you want us to do?" John asked.

"Split up the team. I think something fishy's going on here. Have three of you guys stay in the village, look for anything suspicious. I want…I dunno, but one of you guys or both to go and check out the underground city. And take these," she put a 9mm pistol in their hands. "The P-90s are under heavy guard. This was the best I can do."

"What are you gonna do?" John asked.

"I'm gonna check out this place. And if there's nothing, I'll meet you guys at the city. I have a feeling though, that this Dr. Wash isn't telling us everything."

"By yourself?" John asked.

"I'm a big girl, _Dad_," she said, rolling her eyes. "After all, I am your daughter. How much trouble can I get into?"

John gave her a look before heading out, leaving the base. Trinity subconsciously touched her stomach, and then patted the 9mm pistol resting in its holster.

She went back to the door where Zoe was, pressing her ear to it. She couldn't hear anything against the cold metal. Trinity took out another piece of CR16 and pressed it against the door. It melted into the door, and Trinity walked down the hall a little bit, saw a vent and then kicked it in, crawling in, and putting the vent back on.

She took a silver thing, which looked like what the Cyclops guy from Star Trek wore. She put the thing over her eyes, and now she could see what was going on in the room through the view of the CR16. She put earphones in her ears, and now she could hear everything that was being said.

"You think that they'll go there?" Zoe asked. The only bad thing about the CR16 was that they only heard so far and saw only so much. And right now, either Zoe was talking to herself, or the other person was in Trinity's blind spot. Zoe was sitting at the table, at one side, while the other person must've been either across from her, or on the other side of the room.

"Of course they will. Like bugs on a zapper…More wine?" It was…different from the voices that Trinity heard. It was deep, way too deep. She heard one like it before, but where?

"Please," said Zoe. The wine bottle was raised up (Trinity couldn't see the hand) and red wine poured into the glass (definitely not the wine Trinity had—hers was White Zinfandel).

"Let's make a bet, shall we?" another voice said. Definitely male, Trinity started sketching him, but his voice was different too, but not the same as the other's.

"I say that the Reavers'll get to them before they reach the city," said the third voice.

"Are you mad?" said the first guy. Trinity had it on the tip of her tongue, she just couldn't pinpoint it. "They're the Pegasus Galaxy's version of SG-1. They'll get out at the last second. Dr. Wash, what do you think?"

"I tend not to get too involved in these matters," said Zoe gracefully.

"Of course. It would be _unwise_ to get involved," said the first person, throwing in a hidden message that Trinity didn't catch. But Zoe did, as she picked up her wine glass. She paused before drinking her wine, making a small face.

"You know," the first voice continued. "I really don't care what happens to them as long as they get those ZPMs to the surface. And, if they do survive, we'll just feed them to the Reavers."

"That's the best idea I've heard all day," said the third voice.

"A toast: to the end of Pegasus's SG-1. Cheers!" said the first voice. They clinked wine glasses, and Trinity knew immediately who they belonged to.

"Oh, god," Trinity said, yanking off the eye piece and the earphones. She clicked the radio on. "Guys! McKay, Sheppard, someone, come in!" she whispered.

Silence.

"Trinity, that you?" Teyla's voice.

"Teyla, have you seen Colonel Sheppard or McKay?" Trinity whispered hurriedly.

"No, I have not. Is there something I can help you with?" she asked, also at a whisper.

"Yes, yes. I need you guys to meet me outside the base. We have a problem. We have both a Goa'uld _and_ a Wraith on our hands!"

* * *

A/N: Hey, I know what you're thinking: this girl's just bringing in something that's totally new and overloading us with way too much unneeded information. But you're wrong! It helps later so don't think I'm the kinda writer who just throws things in left and right. So I hope you enjoyed it. Oh, and for anyone who thinks something is confusing, please put it in your reviews! I wanna help everyone understand this story more better cause you guys must know I can't talk or type or whatever it is.

**Reviews For Chapter 1:**

**NalanaSpinderofSouls** - Thank you! Love the compliments keep em coming.

**Tinuviel Undomiel** – Thank you! (What was confusing about it? Maybe I can change it or explain or something)

**Kristeen** – Thank you! Well, John's response will be…well, I guess you already know.

**Mentalmichael** – Thank you! (In the last chapter I updated Teyla and McKay and Ronon's name. Yeah, I know that chapter was very expected, but I kinda needed that and otherwise it'd be expected and corny. And I love that name! (Mainly cause that's how I would describe my brother)

**BeachChickJassnl** – Thank you!

**Sissine** – Thank you! I never thought any one else but me used the words 'reading' and 'fun' in the same sentence unless the word 'not' came before 'fun'

**Vickysg** – Thank you!

**Kyrah-Lee** – Thnx for the no flames (though I do accept them, that doesn't necessarily mean I like them)

**Waangel** – Thank you! Like I told MentalMichael, I changed the spelling of Teyla Ronon and McKay's names. Oh, and BTW the whole time thing I was trying to do Military Time, and so I thought that they didn't use the separators or anything, so I guess it did get kinda confusing (especially in a story dealing with time) so I changed it in this chapter and hopefully the others. Sorry for any inconveniences.

**Padma the Q** – Thank you!

**Reviews for Chapter 2:**

**Thephoenixsong – Not many people like my sense of humor. Thank you! **

**MentalMichael** – Thank you! I tried to make Trinity have both of John and Elizabeth's qualities cause they have great personalities! (Trinity has like a Super Personality now)

**SunnyNite** – Thank you! Yeah, time travel is confusing, that's why I love it so much (if that makes any sense) It's a fun story to write, too. Yeah, it was a funny story, that I actually had an experience like that with lobster, and I thought who better to have this happen to than Rodney? Exaggerate it _just _a little.

**BeachChickJASSNL – **Thank you! I'll try to have more funny stories about McKay soon.

**Addictedtosg1** – Thank you! This is one of my favorite stories that I've written and I love to share it with all of you guys.

**Padma The Q** – Thank you! The Rodney thing just came to me and I felt I had to put it in there. Thank you!

**Tinuviel Undomiel –** Thank you! I wanted Elizabeth to find out somehow, but no matter what I did, it never came out right. Good thing this way was the right one! (Hey, also, I like that pen name, too)

**xKawaiix – **Thank you! Yeah, everyone likes that McKay blimp story. It'd make a good children's book.

Mandychic – Thank you! I'll have the next chapter up soon!


	4. You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am

**She Will Be Loved** – by the Angel Huntress

A/N: Yes! It was Firefly! I love Firefly (and I should probably write a story for it, too) No, unfortunately, it won't be a crossover (I don't think at least). Anyway, I am such a hypocrite because I said I was going to lay off the Flash Drive, yet here I am relying on it. I am so bad. Anyway. Enjoy!

_Genre: _Romance/ Sci-Fi/ Drama/ Angst/ Action & Adventure

_Rating:_ T

_Chapter 4 Warnings: _Violence, crude humor (once I get good at it), and some innuendos. (hehe that's a funny word…_inn-u-en-dos.) _Plus, I want to warn you guys that this is a **really, really** long chapter. 26+ pages on Word.

_Ship: _ShepWeir, FordOC, McKayOC, OCxOC and TeylaRonon hint

_Season:_ Read the first chapter, I don't feel like posting it all

_Summary:_ Trinity and the rest of the team have to save John and Rodney from the Reavers. Meanwhile, they have to deal with some _inner_ demons.

_Disclaimer:_ I only own Trinity, Isabelle, Andrew, Mark, Kara, and Zoe.

Hey, got another one for you: this time it's not a T.V. show, rather…a musical. (hint: it's something Elizabeth says, and then think about the President's name)

* * *

**Chapter 4: You Love Me But You Don't Know Who I Am**

**April 17, 2030 – 15:30 – Mess Hall**

_Trinity was sitting down in the Mess Hall, eating by herself (her the old Sparky-1 team had to go off-world for a treaty renewal, Kara had some patients to tend to, and she was _not_ talking to Andrew anymore). She had just sat down when Mark sat across from her._

"_Hey," Trinity said, without really looking up. She looked bad and she knew it. Mark and Trinity had been best friends since their childhood (her, Kara, Andrew and Mark) and Mark and Trinity still talked to each other a lot._

"_Hey," Mark replied. "Are you okay?"_

_Trinity swallowed some food-or was that a lump in her throat? "Why wouldn't I be?"_

_Mark gave her a look. "I heard about what happened with Andrew and I think he was being a jerk. He still is as far as I'm concerned."_

"_I'm guessing this is another episode of 'Pillow Talk With Kara'?" Trinity raised an eyebrow, making Mark blush and look around and behind him._

_Mark became serious and lowered his voice. "Look, it really doesn't matter where I heard it from. Andrew dumped you before you guys even got together, and right now I'd bet you five bucks it's tearing him apart."_

"_Well, it's tearing _me_ apart, and it's _his_ fault for being a jackass ." Trinity said, taking a bite out of her roast beef._

"_Dr. McKay, we need you down here a.s.a.p." said a voice into the radio, probably some scientific thing. "Mark McKay, get down here."_

_Mark stood up. "Talk to me whenever you can. You know I'm there."_

**April 17, 2030 – 20:45 – Mark's Quarters**

_Mark came in, tired. His scientists, most new, were trying to develop a new Ancient-Earth hybrid of sort of a portable chair, a small device that would control the drones from anywhere. Of course, there was one miscalculation, and they inadvertently sent a drone targeted right at the science lab. It took Mark only a few minutes to correct that, of course, because he was under pressure, but it took a few hours for him to yell at the scientists._

_He was prepared to go to bed, but there was a note on the bed. _Mark, come to my quarters tonight. –TJS._ He smiled, note in hand, and turned back around, heading toward Trinity's quarters._

_Outside in the hall, he heard footsteps behind him. "Mark!" called his brother's voice. He stopped, waiting for Andrew to catch up._

"_Yes, Andrew?" he said coldly, glaring at his brother._

"_Where are you going?" Andrew asked, not noticing Mark's menacing glare._

"_I have to stop at Trinity's place for a second." _Not like it's any of your business,_ Mark thought bitterly._

"_Why?" Andrew asked._

"_I need to tell Trinity something," Mark replied. _I need to tell her to feel better because _you_ screwed up, _he thought. _

"_Okay. Me and some of the guys were just about to go out and take the PJs out for a cruise. Wanna come?" Andrew asked._

"_No, I have some things to do," and then he turned back around and left, and Andrew went toward the hangar bay. _

_Mark turned the corner, and knocked on Trinity's door. She opened it, wearing a long long-sleeved shirt that went past her hands, and black pants. She looked a little out of it. _

"_Mark? That you?" she asked, the words slurred a little._

_He came in. "I got your note," he said. Then he looked at her closely, and then saw the dozen or so opened bottles of MGDs. "Did you drink all of those?" _

"_Of course not. Kara was here. Sit down. You want something to drink?" she asked._

"_Trinity. Are you okay?" Mark asked. Trinity got up to say something, and stumbled. Mark caught her on her fall. She walked backwards, tumbling over the bed and stayed, laying down. Mark sat down on the side. "Are you okay?" he asked more softly._

_Trinity looked up at him, and started kissing him hungrily, and bringing him down next to her. Mark gave in for a second, and then pushed her back, remembering who he was and who she was._

"_Stop, you're drunk," Mark said._

"_I am not," Trinity said, resting her head on his shoulder sleepily. "Mark?" said groggily after a minute or two. He could tell she was starting to fall asleep. _

"_Hm?" he asked._

"_I love you," she said, and fell asleep. Mark tried getting up, but saw that she was laying on his arm entirely. She looked so peaceful. Mark brushed back a strand of hair on her face. He kissed her on the forehead. _

"_I love you, too," he said. "But Andy doesn't know a good thing when he's got it. And Kara'd kill me."_

_He rested his head on the pillow, falling asleep as well._

_----_

**April 18, 2030 – 06:30**

_Trinity rolled over, head starting to throb. She groaned in pain and then noticed the figure lying next to her, Last night was a blur. What did she do?_

_She saw that she was laying on that person's arm, and saw that there were lines on the arm. She probably cut off that person's circulation sometime._

_Mark rolled over, awake. "Hey," he said. Trinity's eyes got wide._

"_Mark?" she whispered. "Did we…?"_

"_No, no, no, no. I found you like this last night. Kara came over and you guys had some drinks, I guess. You were sort of drunk so you fell asleep-_on my arm­-_so I stayed here. You have a hangover?" he asked, his voice at a whisper._

_Trinity nodded. They used to do this a lot, especially when they turned seventeen; the four would party all night and then Mark would give them that hangover remedy he invented._

_Of course, he didn't have that, so he just got out a bottle of vitamin water and gave that to Trinity, which did help._

_After about a half hour, Trinity was somewhat okay, she got up, reassuring Mark over and over that she was fine._

_She showed Mark out, telling him to meet her in the Mess Hall for something to eat. Just outside the door, Trinity gave Mark a hug. _

"_I appreciated that, really." she said. _

_Unknowingly down the hall, Andrew, coming to find Mark, saw the embrace. A shadow fell across his face. He had been looking for Mark since he got back, at about 03:00, and noticed he wasn't in his quarters. Andrew didn't need to be a brilliant scientist like Mark to put two and two together. He turned around before Mark saw him, a scowl across his face the entire time.

* * *

_

**Now – 10:30**

After Trinity clicked off her radio, she looked out the vent to make sure no one was around and then silently opened the cover, getting out.

As she snapped the cover back on, she noticed Zoe exiting the room, a troubled look on her face. Trinity turned back around, walking, pretending not to notice her.

"Wait a minute," Zoe called after her, and Trinity stopped. _Just grin and bare it, Trin_, Mark's voice echoed into her mind. It was a saying of his that was appropriate at this circumstance.

Trinity forced a smile and turned around. "President Wash. Forgive me for my…uh, entrance. It was just, well, I guess I was not thinking clearly. My name is Lieutenant Trinity Sheppard. I was just about to head to the village to catch up with my friends."

Zoe grabbed Trinity's arm, making her stop. "Lieutenant Sheppard. I'm afraid your friends are in danger. Let's talk someplace more private. Come on, follow me. We don't have much time."

She led Trinity down the main hall, turning the corner sharply and heading into a smaller hall, into a room. The room was small, dark, and from the way there were crates lining the walls, Trinity figured it wasn't very important. Probably storage. She touched the 9mm hidden at her side.

Zoe was holding two backpacks, and opening a crate. They were guns, and more importantly, P-90s. Zoe took one of the P-90s and slid it across the metal table to Trinity, along with a Wraith stunner, and what Trinity recognized as a ZAT gun.

"Help me put these into the backpacks," Zoe said, loading one of the backpacks with P-90s and ZAT guns.

"Where'd you get these?" Trinity asked as she loaded the other backpack with guns, along with her P-90.

"The Wraith and the Goa'uld that's here. I know you know what the Goa'uld are. You're from the same Galaxy they're from, the one the Ancients went to. We knew who you were the moment you arrived. Anyway, I'll explain it to you later. We've got to hurry." Zoe said, zipping up the bag, as did Trinity.

"Is there something wrong with the village?" Trinity asked, playing dumb.

"No, but there's something wrong with the underground city that I know at least one of your people went to to find the ZPM." Zoe said, giving her an "I'm not stupid" look.

"Come on," Zoe said, slinging the backpack over her shoulder. She walked out the door, and Trinity followed.

They turned a corner, down a narrow hall, to a small door where two guards were. Zoe nodded to them, and they opened the door, allowing Trinity and Zoe to walk through. Ronon, Teyla and Aiden were waiting for them a few meters away. Trinity set the backpack down, handing them their P-90s and a ZAT and Wraith stunner. She explained to them very briefly how to handle a ZAT, and saw them eye Zoe as Zoe got out a Wraith stunner.

"She's okay," Trinity said, getting her P-90, and zipped the backpack back up. She stood up, and they began walking, with Zoe sort of leading. "Has anybody had any radio contact with Sheppard and McKay?"

"No, we have not," Teyla said. "We have tried every ten minutes or so, but there has been no response."

"Something must be blocking the signal," Aiden said.

Zoe nodded. "The Reavers have shut down the entire city."

"Reavers?" Ronon asked.

"They're…creatures. Monsters. Strong things. They may look human, but they're not. They'll kill you, rape you, and eat your flesh. And, if you're lucky, it'll be in that order." Zoe said, leading them down a hill.

The entire area was fenced off, with barbed wire on top and a Keep Out sign. They went through the gate through a small hole in the fence, more than likely made by Sheppard and McKay.

It was just a big door that they went through., one that opened at the ground, but was partially open—again, probably made by Sheppard and McKay.

As soon as they entered, they heard fire from far away.

"Try your radio now," Zoe suggested.

Trinity didn't have to be told twice. "McKay, Colonel Sheppard. It's Trinity. Please respond."

A few seconds went by, though the gunfire kept going.

"It's about damn time you guys showed up!" John's voice said through the radio. "We're running out of ammo."

"What's your current position?" Trinity asked, trying to see through the darkness of the city.

"This place is another replica of Atlantis," John replied. "We're in the control right now, and you guys are in the hangar bay if you came through the way we came."

"Right. We're coming. Trinity out." She signaled for the others to keep moving. In the hall that led to the control room, something that was like a deformed thing moved, trying to attack them. Zoe shot it with the Wraith blaster, killing it.

"Reaver. There'll be more—lots more—where they are." Zoe said.

And she was right. When they entered the control room, they saw Sheppard and McKay cornered at where the Stargate would've been, surrounded by hundreds of Reavers. And they had just run out of ammo. The team and Zoe shot at the Reavers, killing a lot of them, but there were still hundreds left. Trinity quickly unzipped the backpack and handed Sheppard and McKay a P-90.

"You guys, fall back!" Trinity shouted, seeing it was no use. For every Reaver they killed, it was like ten more would pop up.

She ran to the first place she could think of that had security, had some food (if any) and would be the place they would most likely survive in the longest. The infirmary.

They followed her, taking out a few more Reavers before they entered the infirmary. They closed the doors, locking them.

"Everyone okay?" asked John.

"Yeah, fine," Trinity said. "You?"

"I think we're—" John started, but was cut off by a groan. It was someone calling for help. Trinity went over to him. He was sitting on the floor, his leg out, which had a very bad cut on it.

"Just hang on, sir. Someone help me find some bandages. We've got wounded!" Trinity called. Zoe went to the cabinets, rummaging through until she found a pack of bandages. She went over to Trinity, handing her the pack, and her jaw dropped.

"Oh, my god. P-President Cohen?" she knelt down by him. "It's me. It's Dr. Wash."

"Zoe," said the president weakly. "It has been…a long time."

Zoe smiled. "It has, sir."

"You'll be fine," Trinity said, finishing wrapping the bandage. "It'll take a little while, but it'll heal soon." She got up.

"Who are they?" asked the president, looking at the rest of the team.

"These are explorers from another world. Another galaxy, actually. The same one that Ba'al is from." Zoe said.

The president tried to get up quickly, but grimaced in pain and sat back down again. "Ba'al!" he shouted.

"Did you say Ba'al?" John asked. "He's here?"

"I'm afraid so," the president said.

"As well as a Wraith," Zoe said.

"Why are you doing business with them?" Trinity asked.

"We aren't," said the president. "They forced this on us, saying if we didn't cooperate, they would annex Aries as their own. If we let them do their experiments, we would be left in peace, and even receive a few things from them like weaponry and technology."

"What were these experiments?" Teyla asked.

The president coughed before responding. "We didn't ask. We were too afraid. But I do know that they were experimenting on people. I think they were the cause of the Reavers, actually. And I do know they want this—" he held up a ZPM. "Damned if they get it though. I'll throw it to the Reavers if I have to."

"How far to the surface?" Trinity asked suddenly. She was trying to come up with a few plans on getting out.

"It's too far. We'd never make it on foot," replied the president.

"I don't get it," said Aiden. "Why haven't the Reavers ever attack the village?"

"We believe they are extremely allergic to sunlight. They have tried making it to the village and have burned because of it, sometimes even spontaneously combusting," Zoe said.

"Vampires," said Rodney suddenly.

"What?" asked Zoe.

"It's, um…just a…old mythology, never mind," he said.

"Wait a second," Trinity said, deep in thought. She had a plan hatching. "You said they didn't like the sunlight?" She already knew the answer.

"Yes," Zoe said, starting to catch on. "But how are we going to bring them to sunlight? We'd never make it out alive in the first place."

"No," Trinity said, looking at Rodney for comprehension of her plan. "We're going to bring the sunlight to them."

Rodney knew exactly what she meant. "Raise the city," they said in unison.

"You're good," Rodney said.

"Was taught by the best," Trinity replied, meaning him.

"Okay, I think the last thing Rodney needs is an ego boost," John said.

"But won't that damage the city?" asked John. "I mean, it's not like we're exactly under water."

"Raise the shields, duh." Trinity said. "Can you do it?" she asked Rodney.

"_Can_ I? I thought you just said I was the best," he said.

"Well, can you do it with hundreds of violent bloodthirsty cannibals are surrounding you?" she tried again.

"Of course I can," he said, but with a little less confidence.

"Well, then get to it!" Trinity said, sort of yelling at him but not really.

"We have to get the main power up, first," Rodney replied, in the same tone.

"The ZPM," she started, but John cut her off.

"It'll take too long. We'll have to use what we have and see if the ZPM is still running. We'll cover you." They left, all except for Zoe, who started to leave, but stopped.

"Go," said the president. "I've been here for a month now, I think I can handle another twenty minutes."

Zoe nodded, and went out with the rest of the team.

Outside, the Reavers came and the team shot at them, making their way to the computers, which thank god was still intact. Trinity and Rodney sat down at two terminals.

"I'll raise the shields, you get going on raising the city," Trinity told him, beginning to power up the terminal.

"Yes! We have power!" she said triumphantly. She began trying to override the codes in order to raise the shields. No luck, try again. No luck, try again. As two Reavers tried making their way up, Trinity shot at them, killing them.

"McKay, did you get it running yet?" she asked, shooting as more Reavers kept coming.

"Hold on…there! Are the shields up?" he asked.

"I'm working on it!" she turned back around as John covered the computer area. On one more attempt, she finally got it.

"Got it!" there was a _whooshing_ noise as the shield went up and the city started to rise. Sunlight started pouring in the holed walls and the team went to the computer area, hiding behind the desks. The Reavers let out a high-pitched screech as the sunlight began to burn them, and John threw a frag grenade in the middle of the crowd of Reavers, all of the team getting down before the grenade exploded.

The team got the president out, helping him walk, and headed out to the surface. There, however, they were stopped by…none other than Ba'al, the Wraith just behind him. Next to Ba'al were the guards from the base, the ones that let Zoe and Trinity out.

"President Cohen. I am glad you are well," Ba'al started in a "nice" voice. "And with a ZPM. I will make sure to make you people honor you. Or I should say, _my_ people now. And Zoe. You will make a lovely host for a friend of mine."

"Screw you, Ba'al. You're not getting the ZPM," said the president.

"And, well, if it isn't the Pegasus Galaxy's SG-1. Well, if the best of the Tau'ri can't beat me, surely the _second best_ will." He curled a smile mockingly as he stepped toward them, toward the president.

Trinity started firing her P-90 at Ba'al, as well as the rest of her team, and Ba'al just raised some sort of shield that deflected bullets. The Wraith and the guards fired on the team, and they sort of fought with them, killing the guards and slowing down the Wraith considerably. Ba'al reached the president and Zoe, knocking Zoe unconscious to the ground before turning the ribbon device on the president, as they continued shooting at Ba'al.

Trinity did something really stupid: she signaled for the team to stop firing while she, the football fan, tackled Ba'al. This severed the connection of the ribbon device, and the president fell to the ground. Ba'al's shield went down, and Trinity shot him several times. At this time, she saw the team finally kill the Wraith. It was over.

However, unknown to them, the symbiote that was Ba'al exited the hosts body and entered through the president's mouth, his eyes glowing.

Trinity rushed towards the president, kneeling down by him. "Are you okay, President Cohen?"

The president looked over at the host's dead body, and smiled. "I'm fine," he replied. "Is Zoe okay?"

Rodney was over near Zoe, helping her up. Trinity smiled.

"Yeah. Everything's gonna be okay." She helped the president up and they walked back toward the base.

At the Atlantis base, Elizabeth was holding Isabelle in her arms, Isabelle was sleeping. The team came through the gate, looking worn out.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Trinity was the first to respond, with a smile on her face.

"Let's just say, you'll have a very…interesting mission report from me." She smiled at Elizabeth.

----

**Two Days Later – 09:30 – Control Room**

The team, including Elizabeth, were getting ready to go to Aries again for a negotiation meeting. President Cohen had invited them to trade something that might be of use for Aries, like the Ancient Gene treatment, in exchange for not only the ZPM, but also that Zoe was going to work with the scientists at Atlantis to try and figure out a way to recharge the ZPMs.

As they went through the gate, to the Arian base, Zoe and the President were there. The president had made a full recovery, taking back office, Zoe now vice president.

"Welcome, welcome!" said the President. "And you must be Dr. Weir?"

"Yes. You must be President Cohen," Elizabeth said. He nodded.

"Come," he said, calling them. "We have much to discuss."

----

**09:45 – Control Room**

"You want us to give you _two_ ships?" Elizabeth said.

"Along with medical supplies and the Ancient Gene treatment. Yes," replied the president.

"For a ZPM?"

"Elizabeth, we are going to give you more than that. If you would, I would like you to follow me. Your team can stay here." The president got up, waiting for Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at Trinity, who touched her radio. Elizabeth nodded, and Trinity gave sort of a mock salute. Elizabeth smiled.

As the two leaders of Atlantis and Aries walked down the hall, the president led Elizabeth to a small room, stopping.

"What you are about to see is very confidential. We are willing to give you a fair amount if you agree to our terms, okay?" he opened the door, stepping inside, as did Elizabeth.

Inside, there were probably hundreds of ZPMs on the wall, all working.

"How many are you going to give us?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, but handed her a silver briefcase, which she opened. To her surprise, it wasn't a ZPM.

----

Elizabeth and the president walked back in, sitting down.

"I've given it careful thought," Elizabeth started. "And I am going ahead and saying okay to the terms. President Cohen has added one more thing on the list to trade with us—"

"Yes," said the president. "Another ZPM. And, if you and Dr. Wash complete the process, I will gladly give you the ancient chair, and any more technology that would be of use to you."

"So it's settled," said Trinity, with a lot of peppiness.

The team got up, and left, taking Zoe with them.

* * *

**April 18, 1030 – Mess Hall**

_Trinity was just sitting down when she spotted Mark in line for breakfast because Trinity had wanted to sleep in. She waved to him, but he didn't see her. But someone else must've. As Mark was done ordering, coming back, he waved to Trinity, spotting her and coming over to sit by her. _

_Andrew, out of nowhere, came up to Mark and pushed him, knocking his tray to the side. _

"_Hey, come on, what's your problem?" Mark shouted angrily. A few heads turned towards them. Trinity got up and started walking over to them._

"_You know what, Mark. I was looking for you, wanted to go tell you about a party. And that was at, 0300 hours." Trinity had arrived, but Andrew ignored her and continued angrily talking (_not yelling, thank god,_ Trinity thought)_. _"I was looking for you, all over the base, for two hours after I left the party. And where did I find you? You were leaving Trinity's quarters. Care to elaborate _why_ you spent the night in her quarters? Have a little party of your own?"_

"_Sergeant, you are out of line!" Trinity said through her teeth, her hand gripping Andrew's arm as she got between Mark and Andrew. "Nothing happened between us!"_

_But Mark had a dangerous gleam in his eye. "And what if something did happen, Andy? You jealous? It's not like Trinity's your girlfriend or anything, right? _You_ made sure to that."_

Walk away, _Trinity thought to Andrew, wishing she had telepathy. _Walk away right now before something happens.

_But Andrew didn't listen. He threw a hard punch, right in Mark's face, sending him backward. Trinity was worried for him, but she walked up to Andrew, right in his face._

"_What happened to you Andrew? You're not yourself. _Get a hold of yourself, Sergeant, before I court martial you for assaulting personnel, _let alone your own brother!_" _Trinity said, and then knelt down by Mark's side. He was okay, though he was probably going to get a swollen lip and his nose would be a little messed up for a while. He wasn't military type, like Andrew was, but he could still handle a punch okay._

_Out of the corner of her eye, Trinity saw Andrew watching as people started gathering around Mark, helping him. And then she saw Andrew leave the mess hall._

"_Are you okay?" Trinity asked as Mark got up, going to the infirmary. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine," he coughed, since Andrew had literally knocked the wind out of him._

"_Come on. Let's go visit Kara. She'll make you feel better. At least she won't yell." Trinity said. _

_----_

"_You did what!" Kara yelled loudly, and Trinity she saw the glasses shake at Kara's volume._

"_Kara, relax we didn't do anything," Mark said, as she tended to his bloody lip. She was putting rubbing alcohol on it (the non-toxic kind) and had pressed a little too hard. Mark jumped in pain. Kara smiled evilly._

"_I was drunk for the record," Trinity said, mimicking drinking with her hand. "And _you_ caused that, Miss I-Can-Down-a-Whole-Bottle-of-Tequila-Without-Becoming-Intoxicated." Kara smiled._

"_So Andrew beat you up?" Kara asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Well, I did actually get a few punches in, and so did he. I mean, twins and all, we're like equals, so if he can hurt me, I can hurt him. Ow! Ow." Mark said, as Kara dabbed his bruises a little to hard. _On purpose?_ Trinity thought with a smile, _she didn't know.

"_Poor baby." Kara said, kissing him quickly._

_Trinity's radio cackled. "Trinity? We need you down here a.s.a.p." came Elizabeth's voice._

"_Dammit," Trinity said. "I forgot, I have a mission to go on in about ten minutes. Silverman's team. Yay."_

"_Then you better get going," said Kara._

"_See ya, Trin." Mark said, smiling. Silverman and his team were new, not to mention very clumsy, and Trinity had to train them. This was going to be fun. Trinity smiled bitterly._

"_Have _fun,_" said Mark, and Trinity flicked him off, playfully as she walked to the door. She turned around, smiling at them, and saw they were laughing. She exited the infirmary, as she heard Kara get serious and whisper to Mark._

"_Mark, I have to tell you something about why Andrew's been acting like this," she started, but Trinity couldn't stay. Andrew would have to tell her on his own. And she didn't want Elizabeth on her case. One thing she had learned growing up, Elizabeth was not one to look the other way. She was a fun mom, but also very strict in a sense, when it was a serious matter.

* * *

_

**Now – 11:30 - Elizabeth Weir's Mind**

_Inside her mind, Elizabeth was armed with a P-90s in each hand, a few 9mms, and grenades of all kinds. She was in this weird-looking room, one that was dim, with books in stacks everywhere, almost like a maze. There were two huge circular screens at the front, showing things like a T.V., and the entire room was full of stacks of books, like a maze, the stacks so tall they went over her head._

_She felt that she wasn't alone in this place. She just felt…another presence. More, but she didn't know how many._

"_Elizabeth!" called…was that John's voice? He sounded…evil. Like when he was Thalon. "Elizabeth, I know you're here. Come on, I just wanna talk to you. It's me. It's John."_

_He was closer, she could feel. Elizabeth knew why this…evil was taking on John's form. He was probably the closest friend on Atlantis to her. But more? Elizabeth had been struggling with what she felt for him in the last days, since Trinity and Isabelle came. Of course, probably her subconscious knew what her conscious mind was denying: she had fallen hard for John over the past few days._

"_Oh, that's so touching Elizabeth. But you know I am so oblivious to you. I wouldn't even notice you as a friend. Only as my boss. Only as a person to talk to when I'm bored. Which, by the way, can be very often. But I'm just your…subconscious telling you this. I wonder what the real John Sheppard would say to that."_

"_No!" Elizabeth didn't say that out loud, but she was sure that the John-imposter heard it anyway._

_John suddenly appeared behind her. "There you are," he said, P-90 in his hand, cocking his head to the side in a scary kind of look and his eyes glowed. Elizabeth fired her P-90s, walking backward, until she reached a corner, and then went running. She didn't know if the John-imposter was following, _

"_Ow!" called John, although it was in his regular voice. She looked over the corner. He stopped, to look at the few bullet wounds in his side. He touched one, the bullet wound bleeding. "You shot me."_

_Elizabeth ran, not knowing where she was going. She did, running into Trinity. Trinity didn't look evil, though, and wasn't even armed, Elizabeth noticed. Trinity caught her, putting her hands on Elizabeth's shoulders._

"_Mom," said Trinity calmly. "What's wrong?" Elizabeth looked back to the corner, and John turned the corner, pointing the P-90 at the two. "Dad?" asked Trinity._

"_He's not your dad," Elizabeth said, grabbing Trinity by the arm and running as John tried shooting them. One caught Trinity's leg, and she fell, getting up quickly and running. They ran until they were tired, and until they were sure the John-imposter still wasn't following them._

_They were out of breath. Elizabeth looked at Trinity, suspicious. "Who are you? You're not Trinity." _

_Trinity shook her head, looking out. "I'm represent your subconscious, but basically, I'm your cerebellum. You right now, are just your conscious self, the cerebrum. You are inhabited by an evil entity, and both your consciousness and subconscious don't want it here. I'm here to make sure that you win this battle."_

"_How can I be sure of that?" asked Elizabeth. Trinity shrugged._

"_You can't. But look at me. I'm the weakest one of you three. You right now are the strongest one." As Trinity said that, two of Elizabeth's 9mms disappeared. Wide-eyed, she looked at Trinity. "But, that may change soon. The parasite is winning. I don't know how much time we have, but we have to act quickly. Now, I need you to try and contact the outside world…"

* * *

_

**17:00 – Balcony**

Elizabeth was at the balcony, looking at the sunset. It was her favorite time, because sunsets were so beautiful, especially at Atlantis because of all the ocean. But her mind was in another place.

As she heard footsteps behind her approaching, she turned and saw John.

"Hey," he said, standing next to her at the rail.

"John, why do you like coming here so much?" she asked.

"Because you're the only one with a balcony. And I must say, I'm jealous." He said, with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled back, giving him a look as if he were strange. "I have yet to understand the psychology behind John Sheppard."

She smiled at him, and he put his arms down on the rail, his hand brushing hers. Something snapped inside her, and she stumbled backward, loosing her balance completely.

"John, help me!" she called out, and he caught her. It was as if she was a defective robot that kept having on and off times, because she then acted normal.

"Are you okay?" John asked, thinking that she cried out because she lost her balance, not the other way around.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, and something gleamed in her eye as she looked back out over the rail.

"John, can I talk to you about something?" she asked, serious, her voice taking on a sort of angry tone.

"Yeah, sure. About what?" he noticed the change in her voice. She walked back into her quarters, John following behind.

"About what?" John repeated. Elizabeth turned toward him, anger in her face.

"John, I wanted to talk to you about the way you've been treating me," she said, leaving him speechless. Did he say or do something wrong?

"Did I do something?" John asked.

Elizabeth didn't speak for a second, but looked around, averting his gaze. "John, who arm I?" she asked in a quiet tone, but as if trying to make a point.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir," he stated.

"To you," she continued, stepping closer to him.

"You're my boss," he said.

"No, John!" she said so fiercely, he was startled. "I am a woman." She "And as a woman, I have some…" her fingers crawled up his jacket, until they came around his neck. "…needs. Needs that I know only you can fulfill, John, I've had my eye on you for a while, ever since this expedition started, and I know that you've had your eye on me. Now, what do you say we give in to temptation for just one night?"

She put her hands on his chest and kissed him passionately. He gave in, kissing back like mad. They were walking everywhere, not seeing where they were going and basically looking for any flat surface they could find. Elizabeth hopped on the table, knocking everything off, and John broke off the kiss, picking her up in his arms, and carrying her toward the door.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

""Too many interruptions here. Just keep your eyes closed and act like you're half dead," he said, and she did, drooping her head down and closing her eyes, relaxing every muscle.

John exited the room, heading down the hallway, keeping a face of urgency as if Dr. Weir was infected by something. He turned the corner and headed into the Infirmary, placing Elizabeth on one of the beds. She felt her hands being put behind her back, chained by handcuffs.

"You can open your eyes now," John said, and she did, coming face to face with the barrel of a 9mm gun. She went wide-eyed.

"John, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

"Who are you?" John asked her. At this time, Trinity entered the infirmary, her head buried in a book.

"Hey, Doc, I was wondering if you've seen—" she stopped as she saw this scene, Elizabeth being held at gunpoint by John.

"What are you doing?" Trinity asked.

"Trinity, it's not what you think," John said. "Dr. Weir's been taken host by a Goa'uld."

"Trinity, Colonel Sheppard's been acting strange lately in the past few days. I'm starting to think that something had happened in the underground city at Aries. Colonel Sheppard, I'm asking you very nicely to put the gun down."

"You're a Goa'uld, I know it. Elizabeth has been fighting you, hasn't she? That's why you've locked yourself in her room since we've gotten back because in the beginning she's been fighting back, taking control for periods of time. And by the time I found you you'd gotten stronger, but not strong enough. She called for help earlier, and then fell, not the other way around."

Trinity pulled out an Ancient device, the same one she used on the Ancient chair back on Aries. She scanned John, and found nothing, and then scanned Elizabeth, the light flashing at her neck.

Elizabeth's eyes glowed, and she got up, dodging the bullets, and kicked the pistol out of John's hand, going toward Trinity. Trinity didn't know what to do: beat up her mother or let her mother kill her? It was a choice no child should have to make.

The Goa'uld was coming closer to Trinity. _Inside Elizabeth's mind, she was fighting the Goa'uld, alongside Trinity (the fake one) , and the Goa'uld was winning. Elizabeth looked at the T.V. screen, which she had learned were her eyes. She saw the real Trinity, frightened about what she should do. She wanted to tell Trinity to just kill her and get it over with, but she couldn't make contact with outside, not for a while. She lost one of her P-90s already, which somehow reappeared in the John-imposter's hand. _

As the Goa'uld in Elizabeth's body was about to fatally kick Trinity's neck, two bullets went into the wall only an inch away from Elizabeth. Elizabeth stopped, looking back at who was threatening her. Zoe and Carson, along with everyone else on the team, were standing at the doorway, Zoe pointing the gun at Elizabeth, as were Teyla, John, who obviously got his gun back, Ronon and Aiden.

Trinity saw Elizabeth roll her eyes before turning around. "You think I really believe you're going to kill me? You care about her too much. Especially you," she nodded to John. She spoke in her Goa'uld voice. But it wasn't just Goa'uld. It sounded…weird. And everyone seemed to notice it, exchanging glances. Or was it what she said?

Zoe cocked her gun. Zoe looked good with a gun, like the blonde equivalent of Angelina Jolie from Mr. and Mrs. Smith. "I don't really. I just met you. Besides, I hate the Goa'uld if you haven't noticed."

Zoe pointed the gun toward the bed, and Elizabeth walked over to it and sat on it. "So what now?" Trinity asked Zoe.

Elizabeth smiled evilly. Trinity swore under her breath. "What did you do?" Trinity asked. "And what are you? You're not even a Goa'uld."

"You're right. I'm half," said Elizabeth, smirking. The shock of the two words hit everyone like a ton of bricks.

"You're part Wraith," said Ronon, saying what everyone was thinking. Elizabeth just kept on smirking. Trinity's jaw hung open.

_In her mind, Elizabeth heard what was going on. She pointed her gun on Trinity. "Which one are you?" Elizabeth asked._

"_I am your subconscious," Trinity said, in a sarcastic voice, putting her hands up. "__Believe me when I say, Dr. Weir, you are _so_ naïve."_

_And right before her eyes, Trinity's hair grew a few inches longer, turning to white. Trinity's face, meanwhile, got very ugly, getting very pale and wrinkled as she turned into a Wraith. Elizabeth punched the Wraith, with a lot of force, and then flat palmed the Wraith's nose. She did a roundhouse kick and sent the Wraith backward, into the stack of books, and ran in the other direction._

Outside, Trinity swore under her breath the same time the radio came to life. "Dr. Weir, we need you at the Control Room," said a technician on the radio. The group exchanged glances.

"You go," John said to Trinity, who left the room.

"John, I meant everything I said back there—" started the Goa'uld, but John raised his gun in her face, shutting her up.

"Who are you? Do you have a name?" John asked.

"I am Elizabeth Weir," she said, using her regular voice in a mocking way. She smiled, in a Ba'al smile.

"_What is your name_?" John repeated, definitely not liking the last answer. He pointed the gun at her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, and became serious, looking at Zoe. She talked in the Goa'uld voice. "I am not your enemy, nor your friend. I am an ally to you for now. We have the same enemy."

"Ba'al," Zoe stated.

Elizabeth nodded. That was when Trinity came in, muttering all kinds of swear words in her breath, some not even in English.

"Hey," John scolded, in that father voice. Trinity shot him a rebellious-daughter look before going on.

"Sorry. But we just found out," she took a pause for emphasis. "A Goa'uld ship is approaching. Fast."

"Ba'al's fleet," Zoe said. "You better start speaking right now."

"Ba'al's fleet, yes," said Elizabeth in her Goa'uld voice. "I told him to come here. He thought that Atlantis was moved, so he spent all his effort trying to find what world it was on. So I gave him the address. He was so mad when he found out it was the only planet he hadn't bothered to look. You guys took out most of the men he brought on Aries, and your other allies took out most of the rest. He's down to one ship now, so I figured this would be the best way to get rid of him without me actually having to physically do any work. And it's a benefit to you. He was a threat to both galaxies. He struck a deal with a Wraith, and knows the address to Earth."

"And he's also dead, if you haven't noticed," Zoe said.

"His previous host is. Let's just say, Dr. Wash, that if we kill Ba'al, you'll become president of Aries." Zoe faltered for a minute, before keeping herself together, still pointing the gun.

"What exactly were Ba'al and the Wraith experiments?" Teyla asked.

"Isn't it obvious? They were trying to breed us, make more of us. Think: retrovirus, only having a reverse affect. They were successful in making only four of us. They thought they could clone us. But they found out they couldn't. Our reproduction is more…the fun kind." She raised an eyebrow, looking at John.

"Colonel Sheppard?" said Colonel Caldwell.

"Go ahead."

"The Daedalus has a lock on the Goa'uld ship. It doesn't seem like their firing on us, but we're awaiting your signal to fire."

John clicked the radio off for a second. He looked at Zoe. A shadow had fallen across her face, and she froze. She looked at John, and then nodded, though reluctantly.

"Carson, we've gotten a Goa'uld out of a person successfully before, right?" John asked.

"Yes, but that was a whole lot different. Colonel Caldwell didn't exactly have a ship, and it would take a lot more to take the Wraith side out. We don't even know what other genetic mutations they might've done," replied Carson.

"But we _can_ remove the Goa'uld?" John asked, his voice raised slightly.

"Yes."

He clicked on his radio. "Hold your fire. But if they power up weapons, you fire at them." He looked at Elizabeth, puling her up and going to the control room, everyone else following. He pushed her toward the big widescreen. "You know how to patch us through to the ship. Do it," he pointed to the controls.

Elizabeth just looked at him. "You gonna remove the handcuffs or do I have to everything with my tongue?"

"That was wrong on _so_ many levels," John said, and nodded to Trinity.

Trinity removed the shackles, and Elizabeth typed in a code in the computer. President Cohen, now Ba'al, showed up on the screen. Zoe made the gun pointed at Elizabeth's head visible on the screen.

"Ba'al, I take it now?" John said. President Cohen smiled.

"Indeed, Colonel Sheppard. I believe you have something of mine. I would be willing to negotiate with you for—" he was interrupted.

"We have a lock on your ship. They will to fire on my command." John said, his face masked.

"What do you want?" asked the president, his face also becoming masked.

"In a matter of hours, we are surgically going to remove the symbiote from Dr. Weir. We can then either give you the symbiote and let you go, or you can do it the hard way," said John.

"How do I know you won't capture me when I land?" asked Ba'al.

"That's the good part. You don't," said John, and shut off the comm. He turned to them. "I want you to get a few teams ready at the docks. As soon as the ship lands, I want you to bring the President here, take him to the infirmary knocked out. I want you, Carson to get a team ready and—" he nodded at Zoe who knocked Elizabeth out with the butt of the gun. He caught Elizabeth as she fell. "Remove the Goa'uld. And prep a med team for another extraction. As for the rest of you, Ford, Ronon, Teyla, stay with Dr. Weir in case the Goa'uld wakes up, and Rodney, Zoe, Trinity, do whatever."

Everyone nodded, and went their separate ways. Trinity followed John down the hall, never one to listen, and caught up, falling in step with him.

"You okay?" she asked. "For the twenty some years I knew you, I've never seen you so on edge."

"I don't like the Wraith, and I don't like the Goa'uld, and I _hate_ both of them together,_ and_ possessing my boss," John said. Trinity smiled.

"What?" asked John, a little irritated.

"I forgot you aren't married," Trinity said. A sort of pause fell over them, and Trinity cleared their throat. _Oh, _she thought _I forgot they aren't married._ "Look, Dad, John whatever. If you ever want to talk or anything…"

Another silence passed. Trinity pointed her fingers to the side. "Ya know, I…um…wanted to, um…bye!"

She turned down the hall toward her quarters. John continued walking, and smiled about Trinity. He was going to like being her father some day. He hurried to the docks, and waited for the ship to land.

Ba'al, along with five guards, came out of the ship. Ba'al looked defeated, though he still had that damn smug grin on his face. He came to John.

"Where is my creation?" he asked. John punched him in the face, and the guards aimed their guns at him. Ba'al held up a hand, and the guards lowered their guns. "Please," said Ba'al. "I want this to be as peaceful as possible."

"To hell with that," John said, and punched him again, this time to knock him out. He signaled for his team to take out Ba'al's guards, which they did.

"Let's get him to the Infirmary," John said, and they did.

**21:00 – Surgery Room**

They were operating Elizabeth to take the Goa'uld out of her. It was extremely hard, because if they didn't get it right, they suspected theWraith part would trigger some failsafe that would spread into her blood stream. Trinity watched themthrough the little window, and then saw John standing in the room with her in the window's reflection, his expression full worry. When she turned to him, he was gone.

**Next Day- 15:00 – Infirmary**

"Hey," Trinity said, coming in with a tray of food. Elizabeth was awake, now, and hungry. The surgery took over seven hours, mainly because it was so hard, and her symbiote wasn't cooperating very well. The president was getting his symbiote extracted (but first, there had to be an interrogation, so it'd be a few days) She looked at Trinity.

"Hey," she replied, smiling.

"I…brought you lunch, since you sort of skipped it, and breakfast, too. And dinner, last night. It's kina big, and I had to do some fancy maneuvering in this base to get this away from McKay, so…" Elizabeth smiled, and took the food. Trinity shifted her weight uncomfortably.

"Look, I'm…sorry how things turned out. If I hadn't had been so eager to be on the team…if I had only read the damn reports, then…" Trinity's voice trailed off.

"It's okay," Elizabeth said. "Really. We wouldn't have known about what was going on."

"But, if they are what destroyed Atlantis, it wouldn't really matter, would it? It's still going to happen in the future. I'm a screw up, and I'm sorry." Trinity looked down.

"Don't you _ever_ say that again," Elizabeth said, in a forceful tone.

Trinity looked up. "What?" she said.

"You are _not_ a screw up. If it weren't for you, Atlantis might not be standing in the next month. Because we know now what the Goa'uld and the Wraith are up to, it gives us time to create stronger defenses, find their weaknesses and take out as many of them as we can. We can save _hundreds_ of planets because you led us to Aries. We may not be standing thirty years from now, but we can do a lot in thirty years. We can wipe out the entire Wraith population, the Goa'uld population, and a lot of the combined. We can save Atlantis time and time again until that last time comes, and that is not a screw-up."

Trinity looked down. She knew Elizabeth was right, but she still felt guilty.

"Still. A person shouldn't have to see her father pointing a gun at her mother. This should have never happened. I shouldn't have ever gone back in time. You should've gone through with us. You should've sacrificed yourselves."

"Trinity. I never wanted to have kids before you showed up. Before, I had my work, people would say 'I would live in my work' and 'I was in love with my work' I hid in my work." Elizabeth said.

"From what?" asked Trinity.

"From facing my loneliness. That's why I never wanted kids, cause then I'd have to have someone to have kids with."

"What about Simon?" she asked.

Elizabeth looked away before replying. "He-he'd never wanted kids. Besides, he's found someone else."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Trinity said. She knew eventually that that happened, she just didn't know when.

"But Trinity, when you and Isabelle came, and I saw what you were like…I wanted to have kids. Kids just like you. If you hadn't come, I don't think I would've ever felt like that. You are a great person, and so is your sister. I'm sorry I never watched you grow up, but I'm happy I will someday in the future. And I don't think Rodney's complaining about meeting Dr. Wash."

"You mean it?" Trinity asked, about Elizabeth's statement about Trinity growing up.

"Of course I do," Elizabeth said, and Trinity hugged her.

"Thanks. Mom," Trinity said. She smiled at Elizabeth, before leaving the infirmary.

* * *

**April 18 – 23:00 – Trinity's Quarters**

_Trinity was out on her balcony, looking at the night sky. The breeze blew her hair back, which felt great. The radio in her room was playing classical music, slow and pretty._

"_Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a voice behind her._

_Trinity froze, but then smiled, not even looking to see who it was. "Hey, Andrew."_

"_How do you do that?" Andrew asked. "I mean, our voices sound _exactly_ alike, and even one year I cut my hair like his so that we were identical and you still can tell us apart. Our parents can't even do that."_

_Trinity smiled. A short pause fell over them. "Andy, can I ask you a question?"_

"_Anything."_

_She smirked before continuing. "Are you bipolar?"_

_Andrew let out a short laugh. "Wh-what makes you say that?"_

"_Just cause. You beat up your own brother and act like you never want to speak to me again, and here you are, on my balcony. Which, by the way, how did you get in?" Trinity asked. _

"_Door was unlocked. Look, I apologized to Mark, and he understands why I did that. I mean, I sometimes…I've been under a lot of stress lately. I mean, they're thinking of putting me in charge of a team on Earth. Promoting me to Captain, actually. Weird, I know, but they said that since I was never actually promoted officially to Lieutenant, I am now, apparently, and—"_

"_Andy. You're babbling. But, no, that's great, Andy. You shouldn't be stressed out about it." Trinity said, smiling but not entirely happy about it._

"_TJ," he said, calling her by her pet name he had given her many years ago. She smiled at the memory of it. "I want that. I really do. But…I've been thinking about us lately."_

"_And? You said yourself it'd be against the regs and that crap. In your own words, if I recall." Trinity said, not giving in._

"_I'll quit the military then! Trinity, I'd be unhappy anywhere I go, unless you were with me. I love you, Trinity Jordan Sheppard." Andrew said, taking her hands beginning to slow dance with her to the music._

"_What a line," Trinity murmured. She rested her head on Andrew's shoulder._

"_Andy?" she called._

"_Hmm?" For some reason, Trinity got a strong feeling of de-ja-vu._

"_Mark would never cheat," she said._

"_What does that supposed to mean?" Andrew asked._

"_He's with Kara. He would never cheat on her." Trinity said._

"_When did this happen?" asked Andrew._

"_About a year ago. I thought you knew that. All those late night visits?" Trinity said, grinning in his shoulder._

"_Well, I did look for him around the base once, and I found him in the Mess Hall getting some stuff. He just said he was getting a…late night snack. No wonder people were asking me for my money. I'm so stupid."_

"_You're cute when your stupid." Trinity said, smiling, looking up at him._

"_Are you calling me ugly?" he said, making Trinity's jaw drop, but not in a serious way._

"_You egotistic, chauvinistic—" she was cut off by Andrew kissing her. It lasted about five seconds._

"_You wanna continue?" he asked, he asked, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yes. You are an egotistic, chauvinistic pig, but I love you." She felt good saying that. She'd never admitted that to anyone._

_She kissed him again, backing into the room. Andrew looked up at her. "Are you sure?" he asked her._

_"Yes, Andy. I'm sure. It's not like we're fifteen," she replied, grinning as she kissed him again, falling on the bed.

* * *

_

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter (a little longer than the rest, so I hope that's okay.) It was a little mushy in the end (but then again, my little cousin is blasting "These Words I Love You" by Natasha Bedingfield over and over again, so I think that's what doing that. As for other people, I have some questions about Stargate: SG-1 and Atlantis that I was wondering if you could answer.

In Stargate: SG-1, "Threads" Carter's cell phone rings. Okay, how does a cell phone get reception 28 floors below ground?

In Stargate: SG-1, "Arthur's Mantle" How could Carter and Mitchell hear and see everyone, but it wasn't the other way around? I mean they're all in different dimensions (Mitchell & Carter and the rest of the SGC) so why isn't it a two-way street?

In Stargate: Atlantis, "Critical Mass" Colonel Caldwell says something along the lines of "Flight has confirmed that the Daedalus has landed alongside the east pier." Wouldn't that mean that the Daedalus has landed in the ocean? I mean, that "alongside" part, not "on the east pier.


End file.
